Good Father? Back To The Past
by Nisfuun
Summary: Genap empat tahun. setelah insiden keberhasilanya menyelesaikan tantangan untuk mengajari putrinya cara berjalan, ya kini dia menukar tawaran yang diberikan Lucy. semuanya nampak sesuai rencana itu menurutnya. tapi, inilah awal dari pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi diantara Natsu dan putrinya, Luna Dragneel./Apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya?/NaLu/OOC/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Good Father?  
** "Menjadi Ayah yang baik adalah prioritasku!"

 **~Sequel Merawat Bayi?~**

 **Natsu Dragneel X Lucy Heartfillia  
Fairy Tail** **© Hiro Mashima**

Hanya sekelumit cerita diantara hubungan kita...

Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata caramel milik balita tersebut terus mengamati kegiatan yang dilakukan kedua orang dewasa dengan rambut mereka yang mencuat dipandangan balita tersebut terkadang kedua orang yang diketahui adalah orang tua balita bersurai pink tersebut-, tampak berdebat mengehentikan kegiatan mereka yang terus memanggil namanya sekali lagi balita tesebut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mainan yang tengah digengamnya tampak acuh kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Lihatlah, Luce sekarang Luna malah nyuekin kita." Natsu hanya berujar pasrah saat melihat putrinya kini kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada mainannya yang tertunda akibat kegiatan mereka.

"Mungkin ini belum saatnya dia untuk berjalan." Lucy menimpali ucapan sang suami sesekali mengurut pelipisnya entah rasa pusing karena hampir setengah hari ini dirinya dan Natsu terus mencoba memancing putri kecilnya untuk melatihnya berjalan.

"Tidak, aku yakin dia akan segera berjalan kau lihat saat dia mulai menapakan kakinya aku yakin ini saatnya!" ucap Natsu dengan semangat dan kembali menjalankan kegiatan memanggil nama putrinya.

"Hahh.. terserah kau sajalah." Lucy mengerling malas dan segera bergabung dengan putrinya mengangkat balita tersebut dalam pangkuannya sedikit membantu Natsu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari putrinya.

"Naa, Luna berjalanlah menuju papa." Tangan tersebut kini terbentang mencoba memanggil balita tersebut Luna segera beringsut dari pangkuan Lucy dan mulai mendekat kepada sang papa sementara Lucy menahan tawanya saat melihat Natsu kini bergumam tidak sabar karena lagi-lagi Luna mendatanginya tidak sesuai dengan harapanya.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu Luna seharusnya kamu harus berjalan, mengerti?" Natsu mengangkat putri tunggalnya tersebut beberapa langkah dan meletakanya kembali pada pangkuan Lucy sebelum akhirnya Natsu kembali bergumam kesal saat lagi-lagi Luna tidak menghiraukan titahnya tersebut.

Natsu hanya menghela nafas,pasrah.- nampak menyerah setelah mengangkat putrinya kelangit-langit sedikit bermain setelah menggangu kegiatan bermainya Natsu terdiam mengamati sosok putrinya yang kini tertawa riang terus menerus memanggil namanya sesekali tawa meluncur dari keduanya menghiraukan Lucy yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sarat atas rasa sayang.

"Hey.. sekarang kalian malah nyuekin wantia pirang disini." Lucy merajuk kepada kedua sosok ayah dan anak tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya dia mulai melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Kupikir wanita pirang disana tidak ingin menganggu kegiatan dua orang berambut pinky disini, benarkan Luna?" Natsu menunjukan grinsnya kepada sosok putrinya dan beralih menatap istrinya dengan tatapan mengejek saat putrinya kini menyetujui ucapannya dan mulai tertawa bersama.

" _Souka_!? Baiklah kalau begitu lakukan sesukamu." Oke kali ini Lucy sangat jengkel bisa-bisanya suami dan putrinya berkerja sama membuatnya semakin bad mood setelah setengah hari ini menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Sementara kedua tersangka bersurai pinky tersebut hanya memandang kelakuan Lucy yang kini memunggungi mereka Natsu hanya meringis merasa ucapannya sedikit keterlaluan salahkan dirinya yang melupakan istrinya yang sedang keaadan bad mood entah dengan apa sekarang dia harus membuat istrinya tersebut mau memaafkanya." _Cotto_.. sayang sepertinya papamu yang keren ini harus segera melakukan sesuatu."

Natsu memandang putrinya sesaat sebelum menaruhnya dalam box bayi miliknya dan beralih menatap istrinya yang kini masih dalam keadaan merajuknya."sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit."

"Aku mendengarnya tuan Dragneel."Natsu terlonjak luar biasa kaget saat istrinya mengeluarkan aura yang selalu membuatnya bertekuk lutut dirinya tidak pernah takut dengan pertarungan macam apapun tapi jika sudah berurusan dengan aura ini yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdoa keajaiban datang padanya.

"A-apa maksudmu Luce aku tidak mengatakan apapun."Natsu sedikit mengelak dan segera menyentuh pundak istrinya tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya ditepis paksa oleh pemiliknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Natsu kini menatap punggung Lucy, gumaman kekesalan terus meluncur dari bibir istrinya tersebut merasa bersalah dan binggung dalam waktu yang sama dalam keadaan seperti inilah dia seperti orang yang sarat akan kelemahan hanya satu cara yang dianggapnya ampuh untuk meredamkan maslahah ini walau seperti sedang menggali lubang kematian untuknya tapi lupakan hal itu demi hubungan mereka Natsu bertekad entah apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal dasar kau pria pink-."Lucy terkejut saat pria yang sedari tadi mendapatkan serapaan kekesalannya kini tengah membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman entah sejak kapan kedua lengan kekar tersebut memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepskannya.

Natsu terus terfokus menatap kedua iris caramel yang sangat memabukan baginya terlihat semburat mereh diwajah Lucy yang mendapatkan prilaku yang mengejutkan dari suaminya tersebut saat dirasa keadaan mulai membaik Natsu segera beringsut menuju pada lekukan leher Lucy memberikan hembusan nafas hangat yang selalu membuat Lucy merinding dibuatnya.

"H-hentikan itu, Baka."Lucy sangat malu sekarang pasalnya seorang Natsu Dragneel jarang berlaku manis kepadanya salahkan kapasitas otak Natsu yang hanya dipenuhi makanan dan pertarungan saja.

"Sampai kau mau memaafkanku, nona Dragneel." Natsu hanya menyeringai saat melihat muka istrinya sudah memanas akibat dari ulahnya tersebut sementara Lucy hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus surai Pinky tersebut sebagai jawaban bahwa dia memaafkannya.

"Bersiaplah karena sekarang waktunya pembalasan untukmu, Luce!" Natsu segera beringsut mendekati Lucy berusaha untuk menciumnya kembali Lucy yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh suaminya tersebut hanya menatap horror saat putrinya kini tengah menatap kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka dengan cekatan Lucy segera meraup wajah Natsu untuk berhenti mendekatinya.

"Uhh.. apa maksudnya ini Luce." Kesal.- itulah yang dirasakan Natsu sekarang saat mendapatkan reaksi dari istrinya tersebut kini Natsu memandang Lucy meminta penjelasan atas perbuatannya sebelum pada akhirnya mendapatkan deathglare milik istrinya sekarang yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Lucy hanya menghela nafas dan menunujuk balitnya yang kini tengah menatap mereka penuh rasa ingin tahu sementara Natsu hanya bingung menatap arah tunjuk Lucy pada putrinya mata onyx kelam miliknya memicing mencari letak kesalahan atau perbuatanya yang tengah dilakukan putrinya tersebut. 'Luna tidak menangis apa yang salah' batin Natsu.

"Kau tidak ingin putrimu dewasa sebelum waktunya kan?"

"Tentu saja! Luna akan terus menjadi putri kecilku tapi Luce apa yang kau maksud dengan dewasa sebelum waktunya apa semacam sihir take over seberti sibling strauss?" Lucy hanya menghela nafas tidak berniat untuk meladeni pertanyaan yang kelewat bodoh yang terlontar dari Natsu salahkan dirinya yang memakai bahasa yang sulit dipahami oleh Natsu.

Sekarang, dia berharap Natsu tidak mewarisi sifat bodohnya kepada Luna Dragneel, putrinya.-

"Cepat beritahu aku Luce."

Lucy menyerah melihat sifat suaminya yang kelewat seperti bocah lihatlah wajahnya yang merajuk cemberut kedua tangannya kini tersilang didadanya lagi-lagi dia hanya menghela nafas sepertinya hal ini sudah seperti kebiasaanya sekarang."Kita hampir saja menyuguhi Luna dengan tontonan yang tidak wajar."

"Maksudmu Luce?"

Lucy mengurut pelipisnya oh ayolah apa maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut seharusnya pria tersebut apa yang sedang tadi dilakukan kepadanya sepertinya Lucy harus bersabar bukannya itu sifat alami yang harus dimiliki seorang ibu. 'Aku seorang ibu jadi aku harus bersabar.'

"Bagaimana menurutmu membiarkan Luna melihatmu memelukku atau menciumku begitu!? itu bukan hal yang harus dilihat balita seusianya."

Natsu hanya nyengir malu saat mengingat kejadiannya dirinya yang berusaha 'menyerang' istrinya tersebut dan malu karena telah membuat istrinya,Lucy.- kini terlihat depresi menaggapi pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari dirinya." Maafkan aku."

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku maklum kok."

Keheningan terjadi diruangan tersebut kedua orang tua muda tersebut kini sibuk memandangi putrinya yang menghiraukan mereka dan sibuk dengan beberapa mainan miliknya kedua tangan tersebut saling menaut menyalurkan rasa sayang diantara mereka.

"Natsu?"

"Ada apa Luce?"

"Saat kau mengendong Luna tadi aku melihatmu terdiam sesaat apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Lucy kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Natsu yang masih memandang Dragneel kecilnya tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas tatapan penasaran istrinya tersebut

"Luce, kau tau aku merasa melihat diriku pada sosok Luna." Natsu bergumam sembari mengeratkan gengamanya kepada tangan Lucy yang masih saling bertautan dengan tangan miliknya. Lucy tersenyum lembut saat mengingat setiap memori yang selalu dirinya lakukan bersama pria yang sangat dicintainya tapi, sekarang diantara hubungan mereka hadir seorang yang keberadaanya sangat berharga untuk mereka Lucy ingat saat Natsu menangis haru saat hari kelahiran Luna senyum tak hentinya tersirat dari wajahnya dan lantunan terima kasih yang dilontarkan Natsu untuknya.

"Kau benar dia semakin mirip denganmu, kuharap dia menjadi gadis yang mencintai keluarganya sepertimu."

Natsu mencium kening istrinya menyesap rasa syukur yang atas apa yang dia dapatkan seorang putri yang melengkapi keluarga kecil yang kini tengah di bangunnya bersama Lucy,- istrinya yang sangat dia cintai kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dahulu kehangatan seorang keluarga utuh dimana ada seorang ayah, ibu, dan anak yang menaungi kebahagian itu.

Rona merah masih setia menjalar pada wajah lucy yang memanas mendapatkan prilaku suaminya yang menjadi manis dan ehem sedikit romantis itu selama beberapa bulan pernikahanya Natsu jarang bersikap seperti ini hal langka. 'Ya ampun kenapa Natsu bisa bersikap semanis ini.' Batin Lucy histeris.

"Karena Luna begitu mirip denganku, makanya aku tidak akan menyerah."

"..."

"Aku akan mengajarinya cara berjalan!" Natsu berujar lantang dan meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah mematung dalam sekejab imajinasinya tentang Natsu dan keromansaannya yang akan dinikmatinya kini musnah seketika.

Merutuki dirinya yang terlalu berharap lebih terhadap Natsu Dragneel, suaminya sendiri.-

Natsuu nyengir lebar saat melakukan aktivitas tertundanya bersama putrinya akibat insiden meminta maaf yang dilakukannya tadi sepertinya melupakan suatu fakta penting...

... bahwa setelah ini dia akan mencari akal agar Lucy tidak mengusirnya dari rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu-. Pria yang kini sedang menjalankan peran barunya sebagai ayah muda tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya sejak tadi saat dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya tiba dia yang selalu membuat keributan dimana-mana atau menebar senyum lebarnya katakanlah itu salah satu daya tarik dari sang dragon slayer yang membuat spirit staller seperti Lucy jatuh hati kepadanya intinya kini dia hanya terdiam bukan hal wajar bagi seorang Natsu Dragneel, bukan?

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri seperti itu _, Flame brain_!?" Topples,itulah hal pertama yang dapat dilihat dari Gray Fulbuster yang kini menatap rivalnya tersebut sudah lebih dari kehadirannya dua jam lalu Natsu hanya terdiam dan menghiraukan kata-kata sumpah-serapah untuk memancing keributan tapi nihil Natsu tetap tak bergeming.

Menghela nafas sudah jadi kebiasaan kecil keluarga Dragneel, mungkin.- dirinya yang malas berurusan dengan guild yang terlihat tenang tanpa dirinya yang dapat disebut sebagai biang keonaran itu hanya menatap putrinya yang berada ditengah para gadis.

Dimana Lucy, istrinya!?

Katakanlah itulah penyebab Natsu kini menghela nafas tak hentinya ingatanya kembali menerawang pada insiden kemarin sesuatu yang harus dia dapatkan bagaimana pun caranya..

.

.

.

 _Sebelum melangkah lebih maju menuju ranjang putrinya Lucy segera menahan sebelah pergelangan tangan Natsu mendekapnya mengisyaratkan bahwa pria tersebut masih mempunyai urusan dengannya_

" _Nande?"_

" _Aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah."_

" _Hadiah!? Tidak, Luce aku belum berulang tahun bukan?"_

" _Bukan itu maksudku, Baka!" Natsu hanya terdiam mengamati gerak-gerik i strinya yang nampak gelisah seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang tertahankan."Lalu?"_

" _Umm.. bagaimana kalau hadiah yang kau inginkan dariku tapi jika kau berhasil membuat Luna berjalan, mau?"Natsu sedikit merona saat melihat tingkah istrinya yang sangat manis dihadapnya mata bulat caramel milinya menatap manja padanya ayolah, Natsu juga seorang pria hal yang wajar jika disuguhi pemandangan manis seperti ini terlebih ini dilakukan oleh istrinya._

" _O-oh, baiklah Luce."_

" _Tapi hanya berlaku untuk besok, mengerti?" Natsu melengo mendengar ucapan yang dilanturkan istrinya hingga besok!? Lihatlah kegiatan dirinya kali ini untuk membuat Luna untuk berjalan tidak membuahkan sebuah hasil apa bedanya dengan besok? Tapi, pada dasarnya Natsu selalu tidak menyerah dengan apapun terlebih mendapatkan tawaran yang menarik dari istrinya dalam hati dia menyeringai membayangkan kemenangannya yah, akan dia buat Lucy Dragneel bertekuk lutut padanya._

' _ **Aku tidak sabar mendapatkan kemenanganku.'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiwa semangatnya untuk mendapatkan kemenangan tiba-tiba sirna, pasalnya ini seperti kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat dia menjaga putrinya seorang diri tanpa bantuan Lucy pada saat itu dia sangat kewalahan dan sekarang ditambah dengan tantangan tersebut sirna sudah kemenagannya.

Ternyata itu alasan Lucy untuk menyuruhnya menjaga putrinya sendiri.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini.'

" _Underwear Princes_!? Kau tau bagaimana membuat seorang bayi untuk berjalan?" Natsu menatap Gray yang kini juga dalam mode berfikir.

"Gihee..kau ingin tau caranya salamander?" Gajeel kini mengedarkan pandangannya kepada Gray seperti sedang merancanakan sesuatu rupanya.

"Kau tahu caranya muka besi!?" Natsu yang kelewat buntu memikirkan caranya tidak mengubris tatapan mencurigakan diantara kedua rivalnya tesebut pasalnya hanya kemenagnya yang kini memenuhi otak miliknya itu.

"Tentu saja aku seroang ayah yang berpengalaman." Oke, kali ini Natsu maupun Gray menatap seorang ayah beranak satu itu dengan pandangan menjijikan atas prilaku yang super kepedeean dari seorang Gajeel Redfox.

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat beritahu aku caranya!?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, bocah es?"

"Tentu saja kita akan melakukannya, muka besi!" Natsu hanya melengo dengan percakapan yang menurutnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cara membantu putrinya untuk berjalan sementara Natsu yang masih terdiam kini tengah terkapar akibat serangan mendadak yang dilontarkan kepadanya. "APAAA YANG KALIAAN LAKUKAN, SIALAN!?"

"GIHEE.. ITULAH CARANYA SALAMANDER."

"BAGAIMANA RASANYA _FLAME BRAIN_!?" Natsu yang kelewat kesal kini tengah menatap nyalang kepada kedua rivalnya yang membuatnya terkapar sekarang hanya balas dendam yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Sementara keributan kembali terjadi di guild, Luna kini menatap tertarik kepada surai pink yang dengan semangatnya menyemburkan api kemarahanya dimana-mana mata bulat caramel miliknya bersinar melihat sosok ayahnya tersebut.

"Papa..papa..."Luna berseru riang memanggil nama Natsu yang masih terfokus dengan pertarungnya sementara Balita tersebut yang kini tengah berada didekapan sang bermaid-Mirajane.- merajuk minta dilepaskan.

"Ada apa, Luna _-chan_?" Mira menatap binggug saat balita yang tadinya anteng didekapnya kini nampak gelisah berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapanya.

"Lihatlah, itu Mira _-nee_ mungkin Luna _-chan_ sedang melihat keributan yang dibuat Natsu disana." Lisana menunjuk sebuah pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh Natsu yang berkoarmenyemburkan api miliknya bersama beberapa orang yang terlibat didalamnya, para gadis yang berkumpul mengikuti arah pandang Putri Dragneel tersebut yang terus terfokus menatap kejadian itu.

"Kau benar Lisaana!? Lihatlah mata miliknya terus mengikuti Natsu." Cana berujar takjub akibat tebakan Lisana.

"Ara..ara.. kau ingin menghampiri papamu?" Bermaid tersebut tersenyum geli saat melihat anggukan antusias dari balita tersebut.

Mirajane yang mengerti kini menurunkan balita tersebut daridekapanya membiarkan langkah demi langkah kecil yang digunakan Luna untuk menghampiri sosok ayahnya tersebut sementara para gadis kini menatap balita tersebut seulas senyum terkembang diantara mereka saat melihat balita tersebut terus berseru riang memanggil nama ayahnya kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah setapak demi setapak tanpa ragu.

"Hey.. Natsu lihatlah apa yang dilakukan oleh putrimu!?" Beberapa orang berseru memanggil Natsu yang masih sibuk dengan pertarungannya sementara Natsu yang masih binggung kini menatap sosok kecil duplikatnya tengah berjalan menuju dirinya mata onyx miliknya terlonjak kaget melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan putrinya tersebut.

Natsu segera menghentikan kegiatanya dan terus menyemangati putrinya yang kini terus memanggil namanya semuanya menatap haru melihat adegan yang dilakukan ayah dan anak tersebut saat jangkauan Luna telah sampai padanya dengan cepat Natsu segera memeluk putrinya tersebut dengan sarat kasih sayang." Kau berjalan sayang, ya ampun aku bangga padamu."

Natsu kini menatap balitanya dengan penuh rasa haru moment dimana dia melihat putrinya berjalan adalah sebuah kebanggan baginya sebagai seorang ayah dan kali ini Natsu mendapatkan moment bahagia tersebut.

Tapi, dalam kebahagiaan itu dalam hati Natsu kini menyeringai membayangkan kemengannya yang akan dia dapatkan dari Lucy entah saat ini imajinasinya bermain membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan atas kemenangannya.

Baiklah untuk kali ini Lucy harus mengakui bahwa Natsu Dragneel adalah seorang ayah yang baik, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **16/06/2015**

A/N: Imanjinasi saya akhirnya tertumpahkan dalam fanfic yang satu ini ya ampun maafkan saya kalua Natsunya jadi agak Out of Character (_ _") yosh.. ini sequel dari 'Merawat Bayi?' entah banyak banget kekurangan dalam tulisanku saya masih Newbie butuh bimbingkan #Hiks.

Oh ya, saya berterima kasih buat yang udah Review dan membaca fanfic 'Merawat Bayi' Arigatou goziamasuuu Minna-san #Peyukcium.

Untuk reades sekalian silahkan mampir ke fanfic saya **"Connect"** saya berharap semuanya menyukainyaa #sungkem.

.

.

.

 **Special to Thanks:**

 **mkhotim1 "** Arigatouuu.. aku sangat terharu, maaf kalau oneshot ini sudah ada sequelnya silahkan dibaca yaa~" **veira** sadewa "Haha.. saya juga setuju pasti gemes banget liat Natsu kalau udah jadi bapak XD." **virgo24** " Arigatouu.. tenang saja Author ini punya seribu imajinasi tentang keluarga NaLu khukhu.. ditunggu aja yaa **~" Guest** " Arigatouu.. YEEAAY, HIDUP NALU, CANOON. #FANSGRILSKUMAT." **Saikari Ara** Nafiel "Benaar Natsu tetaplah Natsu(?) wahh.. kalau Luna diculik nanti siapa yang jadi anak mereka dicerita ini(?) NaLu lainnya akan segera datang~" **Indah605** "Hountou ni Arigatouuu.. #Sungkem silahkan nikmati sequelnya." **Guest (2** )" Yoshh.. silahkan nikmati Sequelnya." Dan para readers yang telah membacanyaa^^

.

.

 **Nisfuun Out_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kita harus segera memberitahunya."

"Kau benar, Luce." Kedua orang tua muda ini kini menatap putrinya yang kini tengah duduk dihadapan mereka. Putri mereka yang diketahui bernama Luna ini sedang memfokuskan dirinya dengan makanan yang dipesan khusus oleh ibunya kepada bermaid cantik Mirajane.

Natsu Dragneel, kini menatap putrinya yang tahun ini genap berusia empat tahun waktu yang cukup lama setelah insiden keberhasilan dirinya untuk mengajarkan putri tunggalnya cara berjalan katakanlah setelah itu dirinya mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang cukup menarik.

Dimana ada kesempatan disitulah dia berekasi, ya penawaran Lucy adalah sebuah penawaran langkah dan sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh dirinya. karena pada saat itulah dia bisa membuat istrinya itu bertekuk lutut tanpa ada protes yang biasa dilontarkan kepadanya

.

.

.

.

.

 **Good Father? Back to the past  
** "Menjadi Ayah yang baik adalah prioritasku!"

 **~Sequel Merawat Bayi?~**

 **Natsu Dragneel X Lucy Heartfillia  
Fairy Tail** **© Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: GaJe, miss Typo, abal, mainstream Idea, out of charcter, DLDR.**

Hanya sekelumit cerita diantara hubungan kita...

 **-** Chapter 2 **-**

Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-** **Flasback**

" **Bagaimana penawaranku, Luce?" Natsu kini mengangkat alisnya merasa menang saat melihat istrinya kini memerah kesal mendengar permintaannya.**

" **Ayolah, itu bukan sebuah penawaran tahu." Lucy mendelik kesal saat suaminya itu dengan bangganya menujuk putrinya yang tengah merambat benda-benda tinggi sebagai pegangannya untuk menapakan kakinya, kabar bahagia untuknya sebagai seorang ibu tapi bencana saat Natsu menukarkan penawarannya." Lagipula itu salah satu tugasmu sebagai ayahnya untuk mengajarkan Luna berjalan." Lucy berusaha mengelak dari penawaran itu.**

" **Kau tidak bisa menolak bukankah spirit mage sepertimu tidak pernah ingkar janji?" Natsu menyeringai merasa dapat memojokan Lucy. pasalnya dari saat mereka masih sebagai seorang partner hingga telah menikah dirinya selalu kalah tanding jika berurusan dengan perdebatan dengan Lucy."Turuti saja Luce."**

" **U-uh baiklah, kau puas!?"**

" **Sangat puas Luce! Baiklah aku menukar penawaranmu dengan tiga permintaan." Lucy bersungut kesal wajahnya kini merona melihat tatapan mengintimidasi Natsu yang sebenarnya err.. terlihat lebih seksi. tapi bagi Lucy yang kini terpojokan tidak akan pernah terbuai dengan pesona tersebut dan gengsi untuk mengakuinya." Baiklah, cepat beritahu aku apa keinginanmu?"**

" **Pertama, aku ingin kau membuat makanan dengan api yang lezat selama seminggu ini." Oke, penawaran yang ini adalah hal biasa baginya. sebelum mereka menikah pun dia dengan senang hati membuatkan pemuda itu makanan tak lazim layaknya steak api bahkan roti api(?) hanya bedanya kini waktu yang ditawarkan cukup membuat Lucy harus merasakan tangannya yang terbakar lebih lama daripada yang biasanya. "Baiklah, aku setuju." Jawab Lucy menyetujui penawaran tersebut.**

" **Kedua, aku ingin kau memakai pakaian ini." Lucy melengo wajahnya kini bak kepiting rebus melihat baju yang terlihat sangat tidak asing baginya. Sebuah baju maid yang dahulu dipakai olehnya saat menjalankan misi bersama Natsu untuk mengambil buku daybreak, misi pertama mereka sebagai seorang tim. Lucy tahu selama ini Natsu menyimpannya dirumah miliknya ada perasaan terharu karena hingga saat ini mantan partner kerjanya dulu kini masih menyimpan kenangan tentang dirinya."U-uh, baiklah." Lucy berusaha mengambil baju tersebut dari tangan Natsu sebelum tangannya kini ditepis lembut oleh Natsu.**

" **Tidak sekarang Luce, aku ingin kau memakainya malam ini." Natsu menyeringai puas saat melihat raut wajah istrinya yang nampak terlihat gugup dan malu secara bersamaan. Kini sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh dagu Lucy yang tertunduk menutupi ronah mereh yang menjalar diwajahnya. "Dasar, Hentai." Gumamnya pelan.**

" **Baiklah, yang ketiga adalah..." Natsu memberi jeda pada perkataanya dan segera beringsut menuju telinga sang istrinya yang semakin memerah malu menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Lucy hanya menahan nafas semakin gugup saat Natsu dengan seenaknya kini mengunci tubuhnya dengan rengkuhan yang terlihat mengoda baginya."...Aku ingin kita memberikan adik untuk Luna."**

 **Lucy semakin menahan nafasnya saat mendengar permintaan terakhir suaminya itu, baiklah dia sangat ingin memiliki anak lagi itu impian semua orang tua tapi keinginan itu harus ditunda dan baginya masa depan mereka lebih utama dibandingkan ego mereka untuk saat ini. "A-aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya lirih takut melukai perasaan suaminya itu.**

" **Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin mempunyai anak lagi, Luce?" ucap Natsu sedikit terkejut saat mendengar penolakan istrinya itu.**

" **Bukan itu, aku sangat kita harus memikirkan Luna juga usianya belum terlalu cukup untuk menerima seorang adik." Lucy memperjelas pendapatnya.**

" **Lalu kapan kita bisa memiliki anak lagi, Luce?"**

" **Hingga Luna berusia enam tahun, bagaimana?" Natsu sedikit mengrucutkan bibirnya tidak setuju dengan penwaran yang diberikan Lucy kepadanya. "Terlalu lama, Luce."**

" **Baiklah aku mengerti. Hingga Luna berusia empat tahun, aku tidak ingin ada penolakan untuk yang satu ini!?" Lucy memberikan death glare andalannya sementara Natsu yang berusah mengelak lagi kini hanya dapat menujukan wajah ketakutan. Baginya Lucy dalam moody mengancam sangat menakutkan dan lagipula jika dirinya masih berusaha mengelak dapat dijamin besok atau seterusnya dirinya tidak dapat melihat Lucy yang selalu tertidur dipelukannya.**

" **Aku mengerti. kuharap kau menepati janjimu itu, Luce."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luna, ada yang ingin papa dan mama beritahukan kepadamu." Ucap Natsu.

"Apa itu, papa?" Luna kini memfokuskan dirinya pada kedua orang tuanya sementara tangan kananya masih sibuk dengan makanan yang hanya tersisa setengahnya.

"Bagaimana jika Luna memiliki seorang adik?" Lucy berujar mempertanyakan pendapat putri tunggalnya itu.

"Adik? Luna mungkin akan senang kok. " Mata caramel miliknya yang terlihat bulat kini menatap ibunya dengan tatapan antusiasnya. Natsu dan Lucy yang melihat reaksi antusias dari putrinya terlihat lega. sepertinya ini bukan jadi sebuah masalah bagi mereka untuk memberitahukan kabar kehamilan Lucy yang baru berumur empat minggu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, karena Luna akan segera memiliki adik!" Natsu nyegir lebar saat mengutarakan inti permasalahan yang telah didebatkannya dengan Lucy. Kini dirinya yakin bahwa putrinya itu akan menyetujui keadaan ini.

"Adik?"

"Iya, Luce sedang mangandung adikmu loh." Natsu beringsut memegang perut Lucy yang masih terlihat rata. Sementara Luna hanya terdiam melihat kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk dengan prihal memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini kepada semua anggota guild.

"Kenapa? papa dan mama memberikan Luna adik?" Luna berucap lirih. Kedua tangan kecilnya kini terkepal erat menahan air matanya. kini baik Natsu dan Lucy hanya menatap binggung atas pertanyaa yang dilontarkan oleh putrinya itu.

"Karena ini saatnya Luna memiliki adik." Lucy berucap ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan putrinya itu. karena saat ini dia dapat melihat raut wajah putrinya yang semakin menunduk.

"Tapi, Luna tidak ingin adik." Natsu dan Lucy hanya saling pandang saat mendengar gumaman lirih dari putrinya itu.

"Bukannya tadi Luna bilang akan senang jika punya seorang adik?" ucap Natsu sedikit mengrenyitkan dahi , binggung.

"U-uh bukan itu maksud Luna."

"Lalu, apa alasanmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Luna tidak ingin punya adik." Luna kini bersungut kesal karena Natsu terus mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat mendelik kepada Natsu yang sedang menatapnya dengan tegas. Cukup, kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu apa yang kini tengah dia pikirkan.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya, adikmu akan segera lahir dan ini adalah sebuah keputusan." Wajah Luna kini memerah menahan tangis saat Natsu kini memberikan penegasan yang membuatnya sangat sedih. Ayahnya tidak mengerti.

Kini bulir air mata yang menganung dipelupuknya yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar. Kali ini dia sangat membenci Ayah yang selalu disayanginya itulah alasan kenapa Luna tidak ingin memiliki adik. Karena dia yakin akan menjadi orang yang di nomor duakan oleh kedua orang tuanya kelak. "LUNA, BENCI PAPA!"

Kini kaki kecil milik Luna berlari menuju perpustakaan guild dengan sekuat tenaga. karena setelah ini dia yakin ayahnya akan mengejarnya. Dan tentu itu membuatnya semakin kesal dia tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dari ayahnya itu. **'Papa tidak mengerti perasaan ku.'** Batinya sedih.

.

.

Di perpustakaan guild kini terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang bencengkrama sembari membereskan beberapa buku terdapat beberapa orang seperti Levy yang sibuk membaca buku jenis historial, Erza dan beberapa gadis yang sedang mengobrol dan beberapa laki-laki yang tengah membereskan buku yang berada di sebuah rak yang tinggi dan hanya membutuhkan akses tangga untuk mengapainya.

"Luna _-chan_ , ada apa?" ucap Erza binggung melihat putri dragneel itu hanya berdiri diambang pintu sembari menudukan kepala.

"..."

"Luna- _chan_? Ada apa denganmu sayang?"

"T-tidak, hanya s-saja **-** " Luna menjeda perkatannya saat mendengar teriakan Natsu yang terus memanggilnya, benar duagaannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Luna kembali berlari saat dirasakan Natsu kini tengah berada dengan jarak yang dekat dengannya.

Luna terus berlari tanpa melihat arah menabrak tumpukan buku yang menggunung dilantai. kakinya kini terpeleset saat tak sengaja menabrak tumpakan buku tersebut hingga membuatnya kini menabrak seseorang yang tengah membereskan buku dengan menggunakan tangga semuanya. kini semuanya menatap Luna terkejut saat tangga tersebut kini siap menghantam Luna.

Hingga akhirnya kejadian tersebut terjadi **\- -**

"LUNAAA!?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku lapar, ingin makan tobasco buatan Mira." Natsu kini bergumam lemah kedua tangannya terangkat menopang perutnya yang kian berbunci riang minta diisikan pasokan makanan.

"Aye, aku ingin makan ikan. ne Lusy bisa tidak kau membawakan aku pisces?" Lucy menatap horror kucing yang sedari menatap kunci spirit yang tergantung di pinggulnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Jangan ngawur! Dasar _**baka-neko**_." Lucy menimpali seadanya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi menagkap para bandit yang meresahkan warga. Kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju guild untuk melaporkan hasil misi dan berencana istirahat sejenak di guild sekedar makan siang dan mengobrol dengan yang lainnya.

"lihatlah Happy! Kita sudah dekat dengan guild." Natsu berucap senang.

"Aye, ayo kita harus bergegas Mira dan ikan sudah menungguku." Happy merengek kepada kedua rekan timnya. Lucy hanya mendecak kesal saat keduanya kini mulai melakukan hal konyol dan berlomba untuk segera tiba di guild.

" _Cotto_.. Happy, Natsu! Jangan tinggalkan aku." Lucy berteriak sembari berlari mengikuti keduanya yang mulai berdebat.

"Happy, kau curang berhentilah untuk terbang." Sungut Natsu, **-** kesal.

Saat mereka kini telah sampai dipintu guild. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya emas dihadapan mereka menampakan seorang gadis berusia empat tahun yang meringkuk memegangi kepalanya. " _Ittai na_ , lho? Mana tangganya?" gadis kecil itu berujar kaget menghiraukan tatapan kedua manusia dan seekor kucing yang kini melengo kaget.

"Kau? Siapa kau?" ucap Natsu kaget. Pasalnya tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul dihadapan mereka saat hendak membuka pintu guild.

"Are? Kenapa Luna ada diluar?" gadis kecil itu menghiraukan ucapan Natsu dan melihat pintu guild yang kini berada dihadapannya. Gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Luna ini belum memfokuskan dirinya kepada Lucy yang masih melengo binggug, Happy yang masih menatap pintu guild dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan Natsu yang yang mendecak kesal karena kini dia dicuekin oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Hey, gadis kecil. Kau mendengarku? Katakan kau berasal dari mana!?" Natsu kembali bersungut kesal dan menaikan volume suaranya.

"Hentikan itu Natsu jangan kasar pada anak kecil." Titah Lucy saat Natsu kini memancarkan aura panas pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Luna yang melihat keributan dibelakangnya kini berbalik melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar untuknya sedang berdebat dihadapanya, ya itu adalah ayah dan ibunya. Luna tau itu. Tapi saat melihat Natsu perasaan sebalnya kembali muncul. "U-uh kenapa kau mengikuti Luna!?" ucapnya kesal mendelik kearah Natsu yang melengos binggung karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Hey, apa maksudmu bocah!?" ucap Natsu sedikit tidak terima.

"Natsu, jangan seperti itu." Lerai Lucy. sementara Luna segera menerjang Natsu dengan tangan kecil miliknya yang digunakan untuk memukul kedua betis kaki ayahnya tersebut. air matanya kini mengalir deras dikedua matanya baik Lucy dan Natsu merasakan prihatin melihat Luna yang terus menagis dan berteriak tentang papanya.

"Oy, _daijobu_?" Natsu menagkap tangan kecil yang terus memukuli kakinya itu dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil tersebut. tatapan yang semuala nampak kesal kini tergantikan dengan tatapan yang melembut, entah kenapa batin Natsu menghangat melihat gadis yang memiliki surai pinky sepundak itu.

"Lepaskan Luna." Ucapnya sembari menunduk.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam dan kita bicarakan dengan yang lainnya." Saran Lucy yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju oleh Natsu sementara Luna hanya menuduk saat kedua orangtuanya kini menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hm, jadi seperti itu ceritanya." Master Makarov kini menatap gadis kecil yang kini tengah duduk dengan dikelilingi dengan beberapa orang yang nampak penasaran.

"Jadi siapa Namamu?" ucap Levy sembari menepuk pucuk surai Pinky Luna.

"Luna."

"Nama yang cantik apa kamu punya nama belakang, Luna- _chan_?" kini Erza menimpali pertanyaan Levy.

"Namaku Luna, Luna Dragneel."semuanya sontak terkejut saat gadis kecil tersebut melontarkan marga dari seorang dragon sleyer terkuat fairy tail itu. sementara Natsu hanya melengo saat gadis yang bernama Luna itu mempunyai marga yang sama dengannya.

"Apa mungkin dia saudara jauh Natsu?" Mirajane berbisik kepada Lucy yang tepat berada disampingnya. Luna yang mendengar itu hanya menatap binggung saat ibunya dan tante kesayangannya itu saling berbisik mengenai dirinya.

"Mira _-baasan_ , kamu aneh. Itukan nama papa Luna."ucap Luna mengklarifikasi.

"EHH!?" sontak semuanya terkejut kembali saat mendengar penuturan gadis kecil tersebut bahkan Natsu sang empunya juga ikut berteriak dan terkejut seperti yang lainnya.

"N-natsu, adalah ayahmu?" Luna mengangguk.

"Aku adalah ayahmu!?" kini Natsu bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap semuanya Nampak sweatdrop melihat kegugupan dragon slayer tersebut.

"Kamu aneh papa, tentu saja memangnya Luna anak siap lagi." Luna cemberut mendengar penuturan bodoh yang dilontarkan ayahnya itu.

"Lalu siapa ibumu? Apakah dia anggota guild fairy tail?" kini Gray yang sedikit lebih antusias dengan Luna-gadis yang katanya anak dari frenemynya itu- segera maju mendekatinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja, ada apa denganmu paman Gray? Apa paman lupa sama mama Luna?"

"U-uh, ya paman Lupa."

"Eh, mama pasti akan sedih!" Luna kini memekik saat mendengar perkataan Gray.

"Hentikan itu kau membuat dia terkejut, _**underwear princes**_." Kini kedua frenemy itu segera melancarkan serangan maut mereka tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. sementara disaat semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan kehadiran Luna pintu guild terbelak lebar menampakan sebuah suara baritone yang sangat familiar bagi gadis pinky itu.

"Luna, dimana kamu!?" kini semuanya menatap horror sosok yang diperkirakan sudah berkepala dua itu tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut. Sebuah sosok tinggi besar, syal bermotif yang tak asing bagi mereka dan jangan lupa sebuah spyke pinky yang diketahui hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang..

...ya, seorang Natsu Dragneel.

"EHH!? NATSU ADA DUA!?" semuanya kini kembali memekik untuk yang ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini. kali ini bahkan master makarov yang biasanya terlalu kalem dengan sebuah masalah ikut berteriak kaget dengan anak-anak guildnya.

"U-uh, hentikan jangan berteriak seperti itu." future Natsu segera menutup kedua telingganya. Kini mata obsidian miliknya menatap teman guild dan funiture guild yang sebenarnya tampak tidak asing baginya tapi itu dulu saat usianya masih remaja.

"Apa kalian melihat anakku?" tanyanya enteng menghiraukan beberapa orang yang kini masih ikut melengo tanpa merespon pertanyaannya. Luna yang menyadari keberadaan ayahnya itu segera beringsut memegang ujung baju milik Lucy. "Kenapa papa Luna ada dua?"

"Eh, tidak kau salah lihat Luna-chan itu papamu—" tunjuk Lucy kepada future Natsu yang masih nampak kalem ditempatnya. "- yang ini Onii _-chan_ yang kebetulan mirip papamu. benarkan **minna**?" mata Lucy mengedip kesemua anggota guild berusaha memberi code untuk megakui perkataannya.

Sementara Luna menatap secara bergilir kedua yang nampak seperti pinang dibelah tua itu. "Tapi, Onii _-chan_ itu punya syal yang sama seperti papa?" mata bulatnya kini menatap Lucy dengan heran.

Semuanya nampak pucat dengan pertanyaan yang satu ini, sungguh inilah masalahnya. Mereka yakin bahwa putri dragneel itu tahu hanya ayahnya yang mempunyai syal macam itu didunia mengingat sejak dulu putra Igneel ini selalu membangakan syal pemberian raja api itu.

"Lihatlah Luna _-chan_ , paman ini memakai kecamata sangat berbeda dengan papamu." Levy segera menarik Natsu yang memberontak saat dipasangkan kecamata khusus membaca miliknya, berusaha mengelabui gadis kecil tersebut.

"Ah, benar itu tidak seperti papa." Semuanya menghela nafas lega sementara future Natsu kini tertawa mendengar penuturan putrinya itu. Sepertinya pepatah yang mengatakan buah tidak jatuh dari pohonnya itu memang fakta adanya.

"Kau membuat putriku binggung, masa laluku."

"Jangan panggil aku masa lalu! Dasar pria pinky tua." Natsu bersungut kesal saat melihat future Natsu kini malah mengejeknya.

"Jadi, kau Natsu dari masa depan." Tanya Gray **To the point.**

"Begitulah, aku mengejar putriku karena suatu insiden dan ini semua salahmu Ji- _chan_. bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan buku berbahaya seperti itu di perpustakaan Guild!?" Natsu kini menujuk makarov meminta alasan, team Natsu yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini menyahut.

"Kau hanya butuh waktu tiga jam untuk kembali bukan? Kalau begitu bersabarlah." Ucap Makarov enteng dibalas dengan sahutan setuju dari anggota tim Natsu yang pernah mengalami kejadian tersebut.

"Hahh.. kalian benar selain itu aku kesini untuk menjemput putriku." future Natsu segera berjalan menuju Luna yang semakin merapat kepada Lucy sementara future Natsu menyeringai saat melihat Lucy yang terheran melihat tingkah Luna yang sangat menempel dengannya.

"Luna, kau harus dengarkan perkataan papa." future Natsu menatap lembut putrinya yang masih merajuk kepadanya.

"Tidak mau! Papa pasti akan memarahi Luna." Luna merengut kesal dengan gerakan cepat kini kedua kaki kecilnya berlari meninggalkan keramaian guild menuju keluar. Semuanya menatap binggung kedua insiden ayah dan anak itu bahkan sekarang future Natsu hanya menatap kepergian putrinya tanpa berniat untuk mengejarnya.

"Hahh.. sepertinya dia membenciku" future Natsu bergumam lirih melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh putrinya.

"Hey, tidak mungkin ada seorang anak yang akan membenci ayahnya sendiri." Lucy mengambil tindakan untuk menghibur future Natsu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menepuk pundak tegap ayah muda itu.

Future natsu kini tersenyum mendengar penuturan yang dilontarkan oleh sosok Lucy yang pada saat ini masih menyandang sebagai status partnernya-. Pada usia remaja dirinya tidak pernah menyadari perasaan suka terhadap gadis itu tapi hatinya mengakui bahwa dirinya menginginkan gadis surai pirang itu untuk berada disisinya melebihi apapun. "Kau benar Luce."

"Jadi, apa kau benar memarahi putrimu,Natsu!?"

"sepertinya kau ayah yang buruk, _**Flame-haed**_."Gray menimpali ucapan Lucy, matanya kini menatap kedua Natsu secara bergeliran dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Jaga ucapanmu, **underwear princes**! kau lebih buruk daripada aku. Bahkan putramu menagis saat mendengarkanmu bernyanyi." Kini giliran future Natsu mengejek kejelekan yang dilakukan frenemynya dimasa depan. sementara Gray menampakan wajah memerah menahan malu saat semua angotta guild tertawa mendengar penuturan future Natsu.

"Dengarkan dia, kau sangat buruk **. Underwear princes**." Natsu berujar bangga sembari menunjuk batang hidung future-nya yang nampak jengkel karena perlakukan yang dilakukan pria surai pinky itu. "Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, masa lalu ku!"

"Hentikan itu, biar aku dan Natsu yang mengejarnya. Kau tetaplah disini akan aku pastikan kalian berbaikan." Lucy memerintahkan future Natsu yang nampak setuju dengan perkataan Lucy sementara Natsu hanya memberontak saat lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Lucy sehingga menimbulkan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka. "Lepaskan aku, Luce. Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu."

"Bodoh. Tentu saja karena kau ayahnya."

"Tapi, bukan aku Luce. Pria pinky itulah ayahya!"

Lcuy mendelik mendengar argument yang ditunujakan oleh partner-nya itu. Hey.. kebodohannya membuat Lucy frustasi bagaimana Natsu bisa berkata seperti itu suatu saat dialah yang akan menjadi ayah dari gadis bernama Luna itu. "Hey, Natsu apakah kau tau dia adalah dirimu di masa depan?" Natsu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Lucy.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku mengurus putri masa depanmu!" Lucy meghela nafas gusar. Kini keduanya berada di sebuah taman yang rindang saat melihat sosok gadis kecil berusrai pinky itu tengah merunduk dibawah sebuah pohon maple yang mulai berguguran. airmata senantiasa membasahi wajah gadis kecil itu. "sebaikanya kita mendekatinya." Ucap Lucy pelan.

Gadis bersurai pinky yang diketahui bernama Luna itu kini menatap kedua pasangan yang sangat jelas diketahuinya, ya mamanya dan seorang pemuda yang disangka sebagai papanya. Mata caramelnya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis sesekali kedua tangan kecilnya menghapus jejak air mata diwajahnya. "Sekarang papa pasti membenci Luna." Gumamnya sedikit sesegukan.

""Hey, percayalah tidak mungkin papamu membencimu." Lucy beringsut duduk disebelah tangannya kini mengelus pucuk kepala putri tunggal Dragneel itu dengan lembut entah perasaannya menghangat saat menatap sosok kecil yang diketahui sebagai anak masa depan parnernya itu. "Aku sungguh mengenal papamu itu."

Nasu menatap kegiatan Lucy kepada anak masa depannya itu dengan **-** **intens**. Ucapan Lucy tentangnya membuat perasaannya menghangat mengetahui partnernya itu mempercayainya dan melangkah bersama selama bertahun-tahun membuat Natsu yakin bahwa dirinya pun mempercayai semua tenang gadis Heartfillia itu. "Kau benar, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak mungkin marah kepada putriku." Natsu berujar lantang dihadapan anak masa depanya.

"Apa Onii _-chan_ , mengenal papa Luna juga?" kini mata caramel itu menatap pemuda berkecamata yang tadi disangka sebagai papanya itu dengan heran. Natsu hanya berucap gugup saat menyadari kalimat terakhirnya yang mengklaim bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah putrinya.

"U-uh, ya begitulah." Lucy terkikik geli melihat Natsu yang gugup sembari membenari letak kecamata baca milik Levy yang kini dipakainya.

"Jadi, kenapa Luna _-chan_ marah pada papa?"

"Katanya papa dan mama akan memberikan Luna adik." Lucy dan Natsu saling memandang saat mendengar gumaman Luna dengan heran. Hey **-** bukannya secara umum seorang anak akan senang mengetahui bahwa akan memliki saudara dalam keluarganya **-**. tapi, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh putri Dragneel itu mengenai kabar yang seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang membahagiakan sehingga menyulut insiden pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya.

"Kenpa Luna tidak ingin punya adik? Sangat menyenagkan jika punya seorang saudara, bukan?" Lucy bertanya dengan lembut.

Luna menganguk menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang diajukan Lucy kepadanya. Mulutnya terkatup saat akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada sosok ayah dan ibunya itu. Natsu yang menyadari perubahan dari putrinya itu segera berinisatif menepuk pelan surai pinky anaknya dan memberikan seulas senyum kepadanya. "Jadi, apa alasanmu?" ucap Natsu tenang.

Luna sedikit terkejut saat menyadari pertanyaan yang sangat tidak asing baginya, ya ayahnya pernah mengatakan hal itu dengan nada tegasnya tapi perasaannya lebih membaik saat mendengar lontaran kalimat tersebut terucap dari sosok pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Jika Luna memiliki adik, pasti papa tidak akan menyayangi Luna lagi. Saat papa pulang misi pasti adik Luna yang akan mendapat perhatian dari papa. dan kata Yuu- _niisan_ jika memiliki adik, papa dan mama Luna akan melupakan Luna." Putri Dragneel itu mengakhiri segala argument yang dia pendam selama ini, baik Lucy dan Natsu hanya terperangah mendengar penuturan yang dilontarkan oleh Luna. Setelah mendengar semuanya mereka menyimpulakan bahwa gadis kecil **-** yang kini tengah menahan tangisnya **-** sangat menyayangi keluarganya terutama sosok ayahnya **-** Natsu Dragneel.

"Siapa orang yang bernama Yuu itu?"

"Putra si muka besi dan Levy." Semuanya terkejut saat mendengar penuturan dan kehadiran dari future Natsu yang terus melangkah tenang menghampiri putrinya itu. Luna hanya terdiam ditempatnya tidak berusaha kabur seperti sebelumnya saat merasakan kehadiran future Natsu dihadapanya.

"Kenapa papa ada disini?"

"Tentu saja karena papa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Natsu mengangkat putri tunggalnya kedalam rengkuhanya. Keadaan kembali hening hanya tangisan kecil dari Luna yang mengintrupsi keheningan yang terjadi sembari mengucapkan lantunan kata maaf untuk sosok ayahnya tersebut.

"Maafkan Luna, karena sudah membuat papa khawatir kepada Luna." Gadis kecil itu menatap seksama mata obsidian milik future Natsu. Sementara sang empunya hanya mengelus sesekali mengecup pelan sisi wajah dari putrinya dan mengucapkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Jika kamu akan memiliki adik sebanyak apapun, papa tidak akan pernah berhenti menyayangimu. Papa akan selalu memperhatikanmu saat papa pulang misi. Apapun itu, papa akan selalu ada untukmu hingga Luna tumbuh menjadi dewasa."

Lucy Heartfillia, memandang adegan yang dilakukan sepasang ayah dan anak itu dengan lembut. siapa sangka seorang Natsu yang terkenal onar, bertingkah layaknya anak kecil, rakus, dan hanya selalu terfokus kepada pertarungan. dimasa depan dapat bertingkah manis dan dewasa seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. "Kau sangat beruntung mempunyai ayah sepertinya, Luna _-chan_."

"Tentu saja Luce, bukanya kita sudah berjanji jika memiliki anak kelak akan selalu melimpahkan kasih sayang kepada mereka." Future Natsu mengangkat alisnya mengoda Lucy yang kini memerah mendengar perkataan terselubung tersebut. Kita? kini hatinya berpacu cepat mukanya memerah saat mendengar gelak tawa dari kedua Natsu dihdapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak terkejut, hah!?" Lucy menghardik Natsu yang berada disampingnya dengan nada sedikit gugup. Sementara Natsu hanya mengulum senyum lebar sembari menepuk pelan surai pirang milik Lucy.

"Kau aneh Luce, tanpa diberitahu pun kita semua tahu bahwa kau lah ibu dari gadis kecil tersebut."

"B-bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu." Lucy menundukan wajahnya yang kian memerah sesekali buku-buku jarinya disempatkan kepada ucung bajunya, gugup.

"Karena hanya kau lah yang dapat mewarisi mata caramel indah seperti itu kepadanya." tatapan Natsu kini melembut kepada sosok Lucy yang semakin merapat kepadanya. sudah cukup dengan kejutan hari ini. Bertemu dengan putri masa depan Natsu dan fakta bahwa dialah gadis yang kelak menjadi ibu dan istri dari keluarga Dragneel dimasa depan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini sudah saatnya kita kembali. Aku akan menghilangkan ingatan kalian dan semua anggota guild tentang kedatangan kami ini." kini seluruh tubuh future Natsu dan Lucy terbingkai oleh cahaya dan perlahan mulai menghilangkan sebagian dari tubuh mereka.

"Sampai Jumpa, Mama dan Onii _-chan_." Semuanya tertawa mendengar seruan semangat dari Luna. Bahkan hingga akhir pun gadis kecil itu percaya bahwa Natsu hanyalah sosok yang dikiranya sebagai papanya itu.

"Hey, itu papa loh. Jangan memanggilnya onii- _chan_."

"Hee.. ternyata benar Luna memiiki dua papa, ya?"

Natsu dan Lucy memandang lembut saat cahaya itu perlahan menghilangkan kehadiran sosok ayah dan anak dari masa depan itu. Seketika, semuanya memudar menghilangkan sosok yang sedari tadi berada dihadapan mereka.

"Lho!? Apa yang kita lakukan disini."

"Entahlah, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan."

Lucy terus mengulum senyum entah apa yang telah terjadi sehingga membuatnya dan Natsu berdiri dihadapan senja seperti ini. tapi, ada suatu perasaan hangat yang meryap dalam hatinya dan Lucy menyukai perasaan aneh tersebut. "Kau benar,seperti hal menakjubkan diantara kita."

Natsu tersenyum lebar saat mendengar penuturan Lucy. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengengam tangan Lucy dan menariknya sehingga kini mereka berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan tempat yang sangat hangat tersebut.

Apapun itu, baik Lucy dan Natsu yakin suatu saat akan merasakan kebahagiaan dan perasaan hangat aneh tersebut. ya benar, suatu saat nanti entah kapan. karena kini langkah baru dalam hubungan itu telah menunggu dihadapan mereka.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **30/07/2015**

 **A/N** : Saya kembali dengan NaLu family! Yosh ini inspirasi dari fanfi-fanfic yang menyulung tema tentang masa depan dan masa lalu serta dari ova fairy tail 3 walau alurnya saya ubah seenak jidat saya. XD

Maaf kalau ceritanya gantung atau ngga jelas. Karena minimnya waktu serta otak saya yang tiba-tiba ngadet ditengah pembuatan fanfic yang satu ini #sungkem

Kali ini benaran The end. Pokonya terimaksih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya(?) buat yang udah review, follow, Favorite serta berkenan mampir untuk membaca cerita merewat bayi dan good father?~ sampai yang terakhir ini Hountou ni Arigatou^^

Mampir ke fanfic saya yang lainnya yaaa~

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
